No One Said It'd Be Easy
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Sequel to Stalker II. Well its done. There's no kidnapping going on. They aren't being stalked anymore. But there is one more thing they never expected. Tim's mother is coming for a visit and brings an unwelcomed surprise with her.
1. chapter one

1Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. The rest belong to Zuiker.

-S/C-

Tim rested his head against the head rest of the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. He felt bad for Calleigh. He really did. Yes, they loved their kids but it was getting a bit overwhelming. Ally was jealous of Jason, who cried, a lot. Tim, at least, had work to escape to while Calleigh was still on maternity leave. There were other problems arising, though they weren't know yet.

-S/C-

Calleigh's head lifted off the couch when she heard the door open and close.

"Thank God you are home." she muttered. "You have been getting calls nonstop today."

"From?" Tim asked, sitting next to her.

"Your mother." Calleigh spat. Tim raised an eyebrow, now knowing the reason for his wife's hostility. After eight years of marriage, Elizabeth Speedle still wouldn't or couldn't accept her daughter-in-law. Tim really thought it she wouldn't.

"Oh. What did she have to say?"

The phone rang.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Calleigh snapped. "Every time I pick the phone up I get a lecture on how I'm not good enough for you."

Tim grabbed the phone to stop the incessant ringing and dreaded hearing the voice he knew would soon fill his ears.

"Hello?"

"Finally!"

Tim groaned to himself.

"Do you even live there anymore?"

"Yes. I've been at work all day. You should've called my cell phone instead of annoying Calleigh all day."

"Oh you're defending her are you?"

"She is my wife."

"And I'm your mother."

"Well..." Tim couldn't come up with a come back.

"Exactly. You like me more."

"Um..."

"I'm coming for a visit. I haven't seen Jason at all."

"That's okay."

"Right. That's why I'm coming."

"Mom I..."

"No Is Timothy! I know what's coming. 'I don't think Calleigh would like that.'"

"Well..."

"Don't you have a mind of your own anymore?"

"Yes but..."

"No! I'm coming."

"Mom you can't!"

"Oh I can. Someone needs to take care of those children of yours when you're not home!"

"Calleigh does!"

"And they'll turn out just like her."

"Well that's good! At least they won't be like me!"

"You were such a good child Tim..."

He rolled his eyes. His mother obviously did not know who he was. When he was a kid he was a quiet bookworm that locked himself in his room everyday after school. When he was a teenager he was a rebel. He snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to ride his motorcycle and hang out at clubs with his new friends.

"...never gave us any trouble."

'Great. She's still talking.' Tim thought.

"Mom I have to go."

"Oh is your master calling?"

"No. I'm going to bed and she's not my master. You make it sound like I'm a dog."

"No. She's..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." were Tim's parting words. He tossed the phone onto the couch and looked at Calleigh.

"I don't even want to know." she muttered. "I really don't."

"Well when she shows up at the door in about a day or a week, you will want to know."

"I'll kick her out onto the curb." Calleigh said. "No offense."

"Why do you two hate each other?" Tim asked.

"She never liked me and hey why try liking someone that hates you?"

"Can you at least be civil for me?"

"Only if she can. I know about every trick in the book that your mother can pull. 'Oh come home Tim. Oh divorce her, she's not good enough for you.'"

"But, if you haven't realized yet, I haven't fallen for any of them." he said, kissing her. "And I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone like... just someone better."

"I don't think I would've stayed around for eight years if I didn't love you."

"Well now you know my answer."


	2. chapter two

1Tim stared at the wall, dreading the worst. He didn't want to go home because he knew his mother would be there when he got home. He didn't want to have to deal with her antics.

"Speed, you going home?" Horatio's head poked in the doorway of Trace.

"Yeah in a minute." he mumbled. "Just gonna finish this up."

"Alright. Don't stay too late."

"Mhmm."

Horatio stared at Tim for a second.

"You okay?"

"No." Tim sighed. "When I get home my mother's going to be there."

"Wow. Do you think you should be leaving Calleigh alone with her?"

"No. I should probably go now."

"That would be a good idea." Horatio said. "And good luck."

"Gonna need more than luck." Tim mumbled as he walked out.

-S/C-

Tim let out something between a groan and a whimper as he pulled his Explorer into the garage. He really didn't want to go in there and he could already hear the protests coming from his wife. She obviously knew he was home because the door to the house burst open and she walked out, a tiny ball of fury. Tim rested his head against the steering wheel and glanced at Calleigh out of the corner of his eye. He reluctantly rolled down the window and braced himself for whatever was coming his way.

"Well hi honey! How was your day? Mine was just great."

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Um... that's swell sweetheart. Everything is going fine I suppose?"

"I hope you made lots of money today since I obviously can't support this family." Calleigh snapped, dragging him out of the car. Tim realized she ignored his statement.

"Well... honey that's not true." he supplied weakly. 'Oh God please don't let her have done a lot of damage.'

"Did you know your mother brought a friend with her?"

"She brought that stupid dog?"

"Oh no. Its a lot better this time." Calleigh hissed, pushing Tim into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy!" Ally smiled, hugging him. Tim patted her on the head slightly, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Mom."

"Timmy! You're finally home!" Elizabeth smiled. "You remember Monica."

"How could I forget." he muttered, staring at the brunette.

"Tim, its so good seeing you again." Monica smiled.

"Feeling's mutual Mon."

"Your mother was just telling me about how well you and Monica used to get along." Calleigh said. Tim shrugged.

"We grew up with each other."

"Can I please talk to you in the living room?"

Calleigh didn't wait for an answer but shoved Tim so hard that he fell onto the couch.

"Wow. Can we get a little more physical?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm going to get physical in about three minutes." Calleigh said. Tim stared at her. "I'm going to knock one of them out!"

"Honey..."

"Don't honey me and don't touch me!"

Tim pulled away from her.

"Oh-kay. Where's Jason?"

"He's asleep, finally. Your mother has decided that she wants him up every hour of the day. He finally collapsed from exhaustion." Calleigh muttered, calming down slightly. She ran a hand through her hair, making it fall over her shoulders, making Tim silently count to ten. "And I don't want to say anymore because she's right there."

"Well um... we'll talk later then." he muttered, kissing her quickly. Calleigh grabbed his collar, refusing to let him go. "Baby, I..."

"No. Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Tim said, confused. Calleigh pressed her lips against his again and Tim really couldn't protest. She was practically throwing herself at him but his mother was in the other room. "Calleigh, we can't. Not now at least."

She sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Tim pulled her towards him and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Whoa... no one's making you apologize. I especially liked that little display of affection but my mother is in the other room and um... well we don't want her to hate you anymore." he murmured. Calleigh pulled his head down for one last kiss and when they finally parted it was only because Ally had wedged her way between them.

"Grandma is really... odd." she announced happily. Tim looked at Calleigh and sighed.

"Well at least she tells the truth." she smirked lightly.

"She learns from the best." Tim grinned. A cry came over the baby monitor and the sound of chairs scraping against the tiled floor filled their ears. "I got him."

"Tim, let me see him!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Mom, I think I should go get him." he said quickly, blocking the stairs.

"Are you stopping me?"

"Yes. He's been really antsy these past few days and well... help Calleigh with dinner. You can get Monica and Calleigh acquainted some more." Tim said. His mother gave him a look. "I want to talk later."

Elizabeth stared him down hard but finally walked back into the kitchen. Jason cried harder and when Tim finally made his way into his room his heart broke at the sight of his son.

"Oh no... no don't cry Jason!" he pleaded as he picked him up. "What's wrong hmm?"

Tim bent down slightly and grabbed the pacifier out of the crib and put it in Jason's mouth. He promptly spit it out and Tim caught it quickly before it hit the floor.

"Okay... that didn't work." he muttered. "What's the matter Jason?"

He buried his head in his father's shoulder and Tim walked with him downstairs.

"Tim don't you know how to take care of a baby?" Elizabeth asked, reaching for her grandson. Jason cried harder, not knowing who he was with and not being in his dad's arms anymore. Calleigh quickly grabbed him out of her mother-in-law's reach and grabbed a bottle out of the refrigerator. "Calleigh he's not hungry."

"I think I know my son!" she muttered as Jason quieted down when he sucked on his bottle. She gave Elizabeth a knowing smile. "He's exactly like Tim. He'll eat anytime, anywhere, and anything."

He turned red and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"So... Monica... what brings you to Miami?"

"Oh your mother asked me to come down with her."

"I didn't know you two were still in contact."

"Just because some of us don't like her anymore doesn't mean the rest of us don't." Elizabeth said. Calleigh raised an eyebrow and Tim choked on his drink.

"I never said I didn't like her anymore." he corrected.

"Oh really?"

"Mom, drop it."

"No Tim. We're going to talk about this. You left."

"We're not talking about this." Tim said in a this-is-a-dead-subject tone. "Excuse me."

"Don't..."

"No. Don't tell me don't. This is my house, my rules, meaning I can do whatever I feel like." he added, standing up. He walked out of the room and Ally followed him.

"Daddy?"

"What?" Tim asked, turning the TV on. He bent down and turned his Playstation 2 on and grabbed a controller. "You want to play?"

Ally nodded and Tim grabbed another controller. He turned the volume up, loud, so no one could hear their conversation.

"How come you don't like Grandma?"

"I do. She just... she and Mommy don't get along very well."

"You and Mommy told me to get along with everyone." Ally reminded. Tim hid his smile.

"We did but sometimes grown-ups disagree on certain subjects and fights break out."

"What did they disagree on?"

Tim stared at the TV, shooting a few Storm Troopers.

"You are not letting her play that game!" Calleigh yelled over the noise of Jedi Starfighters and lightsabers clashing.

"Sorry." Tim grinned and Ally dropped the controller onto the couch. "Well Ally... Mommy and Grandma don't really think a like."


	3. chapter three

1"So?"

"So what?"

"So I want to know the whole story." Calleigh said. "We're finally alone..."

"And we should use this time wisely." Tim grinned, pulling her into his arms.

"Nuhuh. Not yet. I want to know why Monica is here."

"I wish I could tell you babe."

"Well... how did you two grow up together?"

Tim ignored her question and gently kissed his way up her shoulder to her neck.

"Tim..."

"We dated, briefly." he mumbled. "Do you have a problem?"

"You know why she's here." Calleigh said, moaning slightly.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! Your mother brought her here to split us up!"

"Cal, please!" Tim whined. "When was the last time we got to be together? Hmm? Can't we enjoy the time we have?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me nothing is going on."

"Calleigh, nothing is going on. I promise."

"Don't! Don't make promises because every time you make them they don't work!"

"When?"

Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"'I promise we'll find Ally. I promise I'll find Landon and kick his ass.'" she started.

"Oh and what about you?" Tim teased. "'Its over. I promise Hagen won't ever come back into our lives.'"

Calleigh opened her mouth to speak and Tim took this as his opportunity. Her arms wrapped around him and Tim gently pushed her back onto their bed when an annoying ring filled the air.

"You've got to be kidding me." he groaned, grabbing his cell phone. "What?"

"Was I interrupting something?" Horatio teased.

"You told me to go home."

"I know and I'm sorry but I need you here."

"H..."

"Speed, I wouldn't have called if I didn't really need you. Meet me in Trace in 20." Horatio hung up and Tim snapped his phone shut. Calleigh pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Gotta go?"

"In twenty minutes." he grinned. "That's a lot of time."

"You'll be late. Go. Its not a big deal." Calleigh muttered. Tim stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wow... alright." he mumbled. He leaned down to kiss her and she pulled away. "Cal, I can't help when I go to work. You know that."

"I know and I don't care. See you tomorrow."

She pulled the blanket back and got under, then rolled over so she wasn't facing Tim. He sat down and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Baby I don't do this on purpose."

"Tim, I'm not mad so go to work. Besides tomorrow I go back."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Being home now?"

"I... I didn't want to go back to work but then your mother just surprised this little visit on us and I wish I could... I wish I could somehow stay away from her for this week."

"I know but... for my sanity, please deal with it."

Calleigh sat up, nearly hitting Tim in the face and swerved around to look at him.

"Deal with it?" she exclaimed. "Deal with you becoming a Momma's Boy and bowing down to her every need? Deal with her bringing your ex-girlfriend into our home? No. You know I really thought I was going to be nice but you weren't there when she walked in with Miss Perfect."

Tim slowly backed away from his wife.

"I'll see you later." he didn't want to push his luck any further. When he had one foot out of the door, Calleigh grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled against his lips. "And I love you."

Tim brought a hand up to her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. (I really gotta cut down on the sappy romances. Its making me sad. Lol.)

"I love you too." And sealed it with a kiss.

S/C-

Tim grinned as he walked into Ballistics. Calleigh had a very big smile on her face, obviously happy to be back at what she called her second home.

"Hi honey."

"Well... this is certainly a change from the Calleigh I saw last night."

"Yeah. I'm glad to be back and I managed to get out of the house before either of them got up. I got Ally off to school and Jason is with Valera. Thank God she had today off."

"My... that's great sweetheart. Anyway now that you're back I'll actually get my bullets processed." Tim said, silently congratulating himself for catching himself before say 'my mother could watch him.' "Here."

"Its not even my birthday." Calleigh grinned, dumping the contents of the envelope into her hand.

"Not for another few weeks at least."

"I'll have your results soon enough."

"Thanks."

S/C-

"It's the Supreme Court!" Tim exclaimed.

"No its not!" Eric smirked.

"What other court is there?"

"NBA!"

"Delko, you are a very good CSI but a very stupid man." Tim smirked, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Tim?"

"Not now Danielle." he muttered. "Ooh I know this! Um... It's the uh..."

"Romeo and Juliet." Eric supplied. The contestant on Jeopardy said the same thing and got 200 dollars. "Stupid huh Speed?"

"Tim, there's a woman in the lobby saying she knows you."

"Yeah.. Alright."

He walked out into the lobby and before he knew what was going on a pair of lips were pressed against his own.

"God I've been waiting to do that since I saw you yesterday."

Before Tim could respond he was kissed again. Eric and Danielle leaned in the door of the break room and Eric groaned slightly, seeing Calleigh out of the corner of his eye.


	4. chapter four

1"I cannot even believe you!"

"Calleigh, stop making a scene." Tim begged.

"Oh look who's talking!" she spat. "You were making out with _Monica_ in the lobby of CSI!"

"If you'd let me talk I wasn't making out with her! I thought she was the woman from my case and I..."

"Oh so now you make out with witnesses?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"Well it sure sounded like it!" Calleigh exclaimed hysterically.

"Alright, Cal stop."

A few people were walking into the building and staring at the couple oddly. Calleigh shook her head and turned to walk back into CSI but Tim grabbed her hand.

"I swear to you that I did not do anything."

"Leave me alone Speed."

Tim released Calleigh and stepped back from her. That hurt.

S/C-

"It was just a kiss." Tim mumbled, his head buried in his hands.

"Speed, in her eyes it wasn't." Horatio said. "Think about it... your mother comes for a visit but your ex-girlfriend is with her? Your ex-girlfriend shows up at CSI and just jumps you?"

"Okay I know what's coming and yes I tried to stop her. At first I didn't know what was going on but then when she pulled away from me and said some cheesy line she kissed me again and that's when I put my hands up to stop her and that's got to look pretty bad since Calleigh walked out right then. She said my arms were going around her. She won't even let me get one word out."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Isn't that what you did?" Horatio questioned.

"With what?"

"Hagen?"

Tim's head shot up out of his hands.

"Hagen?"

"Remember?"

"I remember crystal clear." Tim smirked, standing up.

"Don't hurt her anymore than she already is." Horatio warned.

"I'm going to get my DNA results."

"Liar."

"I want another chance." Tim said. "H, I love her and this is what she's been afraid of since the day she met my mother. That she'd try and break us up. That's what she thinks this is."

S/C-

Calleigh didn't look up as she heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm not talking to you."

"I just want my results."

"Find them yourself."

"And mess up your crazy order around here?" Tim teased. Calleigh tossed her pen aside and strode over to the file cabinet. She opened the 'S' drawer and went through a few before she found Tim's.

"Here." she muttered, holding the folder out to him. Tim grabbed her arm and pulled her so there wasn't any space between him. His other arm quickly went around her waist so she couldn't leave. "Get off me."

Tim kissed her instead. He felt Calleigh go weak against him and he tightened his hold on her. He knew he was pressing his luck but he needed to get even. As he moved his way down her neck and to her shoulder he smirked to himself.

"So was this what it was like when you made out with Hagen?"

Calleigh smacked him over the head with the folder.

"You are a jerk!"

"No I'm not. Now we're even Calleigh."

"No we are not even! You made out with your ex-girlfriend."

"And you made out with your ex-fiancé! That's worse!"

"You know what happened. You know why he was there. We talked about this."

"Exactly. I gave you the chance to talk but you're not giving me one. Why?"

"First of all let go of me." Calleigh ordered. Tim didn't release her. "I'm going to scream if you don't."

"And what? Get Eric? He won't care. Horatio? He told me to come down here. Tyler? He's asleep. And besides if I kiss you again you won't be able to scream."

"You know what? You are absolutely right." Calleigh smiled innocently and brought her knee up between them. Tim stumbled back and doubled over and Calleigh went and sat back down.

"That," Tim started, finally standing back up. "Wasn't nice."

"Good. I hope it hurt."

"Calleigh, I'm sorry okay?"

"Too late."

"You want a repeat of before? All because of a kiss?"

Calleigh turned on her stool and looked Tim in the eye.

"No but I... I know this sounds terrible but I don't... I want to trust you but..."

"You can't." Tim said flatly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I get the idea."

"Tim..."

"No. I understand." he cut her off. "Thanks for my results."

"Tim wait..."

He was already out the door though.


	5. chapter five

1Calleigh cried hard into her mother's shoulder.

"I... I know th-that I'm acting so bad towards him but... Mom you don't under... understand!"

"I do Calleigh."

"No. She hates me!"

"Who?"

"Tim's mother! She's breaking us up!" Calleigh exclaimed. Natalie sighed softly.

"Your grandmother was the same way."

"Did she bring Daddy's ex-girlfriend down with her for a visit?"

"Well no." Natalie added. Calleigh let out another cry and Natalie rubbed her back.

"Mommy?"

Calleigh pulled away from her mother and wiped her eyes, looking at Ally. They were staying at Natalie's house because Calleigh absolutely refused to be in the same room with any Speedles, excluding her children.

"What Ally?"

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He's having an affair!" Calleigh sobbed. Ally's eyes widened with confusion.

"Calleigh, stop it!" Natalie scolded. "He's working Ally."

"No he's not! He's in our house, in my bedroom with that bimbo bitch!"

"You do not know that!"

"I want Daddy!"

"Well... too bad Ally because Daddy's an..."

"Calleigh that's enough!" Natalie exclaimed, standing up. "Come on honey. Let's get you back to bed."

"No!" Ally stomped her foot. "I. WANT. DADDY!"

"Oh GOD DAMMIT!" Calleigh yelled, grabbing the phone off the hook. She dialed Tim's cell phone. (Well... someone a bit pissed. I know she is totally OOC but... time for some excitement.)

"Yeah?"

Calleigh felt bad for a second, hearing how heartbroken his voice sounded.

"Can you please tell your daughter to get her ass in bed?"

"Put her on the phone."

Calleigh passed the phone to Ally, who was now in tears.

"Daddy! I want you here!"

Tim's heart broke even further, if that was even possible.

"I know Ally and I wish I could be there but I'm working."

"Come to Grandma's!"

"Honey I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No. I can't." Tim held back the tears threatening to fall. "Honey, you got to be good for Mommy and I'll see you in the morning, I promise."

"No! I want to see you now!"

"Ally, stop it. Go to bed."

"You and Mommy are both mean!"

Tim dropped his head into his arms as the phone went dead. All because of a kiss. His wife hated him. His daughter hated him. Tim was sure soon the whole world was going to hate him and he didn't even initiate it.

S/C-

Natalie opened the door and saw a depressed Tim leaning against the doorframe.

"I need to see her."

"Well she doesn't want to see you. She really thinks that you love this Monica woman."

"That's a lie! Natalie you know I love her." Tim said. "Just let me see her."

"She's upstairs asleep." she said. Tim nodded and quietly made his way upstairs towards the closed door. He silently opened it and Calleigh had her back turned to him. Shutting the door quietly, Tim heard the radio going. Was she awake? The lyrics from the song were beginning to get to him.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_even though I pretend that I moved on_

_you'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_you're the one I think about each day_

_and I know no matter where life takes me to_

_you'll always be a part of me. _

Tim quietly sat down on the edge of the bed and Calleigh stirred slightly, feeling the bed sink under Tim's weight. She brought a hand up to her face, rubbing her eyes slightly and rolled onto her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"To say I'm sorry." Tim replied, moving further towards her. "Cal, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what was going on until the last second."

"How do you not realize someone is kissing you?" she snapped.

"I don't know." he admitted. "But baby, you gotta believe me."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and got out of bed, walking over to the window. She stood there for a few minutes and Tim didn't know whether to pull her into his arms or not.

"You hurt me. You embarrassed me in front of everyone we work with. You... I saw you two together and my world came crashing down around me."

Tim stared at her back.

"I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry."

"That doesn't cut it Tim."

"Well it should." he grumbled. Calleigh turned around and looked at him.

"You have no idea how much I love you and how many times I worry about you."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't. You are the only thing that is good in my life besides Ally and Jason. I never had someone before and yes I know I had John and was two seconds away from marrying him but I couldn't help but think about what you were doing, who you were with, or where you were going because I loved you. Then... then the day before my wedding happened and... God Tim that was the first time that I actually felt a connection with anyone and that I was actually loved."

Tim stopped himself from showing her again and let her finish.

"Then everything with John started up and when you walked into the kitchen and saw us together I thought we were over. I really did. You wouldn't let me explain..."

"Then let's not go through that again!" Tim exclaimed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked closer to her. "Yeah I was acting like a jerk but don't... Calleigh..."

"At least his mother wasn't involved."

"She isn't involved!"

"Why else would Monica be here?"

Tim was silent.

"Exactly! Tim she doesn't like me for whatever reason she has and rather you be with whoever she picks is suitable for you."

"She doesn't even know me Calleigh! God! You've seen how my parents are. You've seen how they've got this rich, pompous, debonair way about them. My mother thinks that I should be with some high society girl and for a while I was. I was with Monica. On my twentieth birthday I proposed to her. Okay? My mother was ecstatic. Then everything with Matt happened and I left. She's resented me ever since. She loves me to death but she hates the fact that I left a perfectly good woman. But the thing was... she's not some perfectly good woman and she's not suitable for me."

"Tim..."

"Let me finish. Look how this is tearing everyone apart."

"So this is for everyone else not us." Calleigh said flatly and Tim pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Calleigh hesitated but responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tim pulled her tighter against him and pulled away from her lips.

"You are the only one I should be kissing like that. That I know and I know that I love you more than anything." he murmured. Calleigh found it very hard to stay mad at him. "Please, Calleigh."

"I'm sorry." she mumbled and Tim's eyes widened in shock. "About everything I mean."

"I promise I'll talk to my mom and sort everything out."

Calleigh shook her head.

"I don't want her mad at you too."


	6. chapter six

1Calleigh sighed as Tim silently walked out of the room. He was going back to their house to speak with his mother. Calleigh walked out of the room as well and entered Ally's room. She felt horrible that she yelled at her. Ally was lying on her side, staring out the window. She didn't like when her parents fought. They both got antsy and hated everyone and everything around them.

"You should be asleep." Calleigh said quietly, sitting next to her.

"You hate Daddy."

"No I don't."

"You hate me."

"Not true. I love you."

"More than Jason?"

"Uh... you two are equal."

"I don't like being equal." Ally grumbled. The trademark Speedle scowl was on her face and Calleigh couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Its not funny."

"You liked being the only kid in the family huh?"

"Yeah. At least then you and Daddy liked me."

"We still do."

"No. You like Jason more."

"No. We need to take care of him sweetie. He's a baby and can't do anything for himself."

"I'm a baby."

"Ally, you're seven years old." Calleigh smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Tim wasn't having so much luck with his mother. He entered the house and she immediately starting bombarding him with questions.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick Tim!"

"I'm sure you have. We need to talk."

"Hi Tim." Monica smiled.

"How can you two sit here and make yourselves so comfortable in my home?" Tim wondered. "I just wanted to thank you two."

"It was great for me too." Monica said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth said innocently.

"You never liked Calleigh."

"Of course not! She doesn't appreciate you."

"How can you sit there and say that? You never made an effort to know her and you label her by something you hear from someone that didn't like her." Tim said.

"Tim, do you realize what she's done to you?" Elizabeth asked fiercely.

"Yeah. She made me into the person I am now." he replied.

"Then that's not who I thought you were."

"Tim, what your mother is trying to say is..." Monica started.

"Why don't you shut up Monica?" he suggested. "You nearly ripped my life apart."

"Tim you don't have a life! She keeps you tied down." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No she doesn't! If she does anything, she keeps me sane! And I do have a life. You just think that I'm perfect and need Monica."

"Which you do! You had everything going for you and then you just disappeared!"

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I had nothing going for me." he said. "I was stuck in Syracuse with you and Dad and you two are the pushiest people I've ever met. Most parents want what's best for their children. You planned everything out for me. I was going to grow up, inherit the restaurants, and then I was going to marry some rich bitch. Now I know what's wrong with Dad."

Tim's face seared with pain as his mother's hand collided with his cheek.

"You ungrateful little..."

"Calleigh was right."

"No she wasn't!" Monica exclaimed. "Tim, I love you!"

"Stop trying to please my mother and go marry some guy that will pamper you. Don't know who would want to but its better than nothing." he snapped. "And I want you two gone by tomorrow night."

"How could you let your life fall apart like this?" Elizabeth yelled. "This was not how I raised you to be Timothy!"

Tim shrugged.

"I didn't let it fall apart." he muttered, glancing around the room. "I think its going pretty good. I've got a wonderful job, which you are not proud of. I've got a gorgeous wife, who's got a great personality, who you hate. I've got two great kids, who you only like because you hope to make them into little robots one day. If you stay away everything is fine."

"Why did you fall in love with her?" Monica asked.

"Can't help who you fall in love with." Tim replied.

"She ruined you."

"No. She saved me."

S/C

Much to Calleigh and Tim's dismay, a hurricane decided to rip through Florida the next day, stalling Elizabeth and Monica's departure. Even though they weren't getting the worst of the storm, all flights were cancelled in case the hurricane took a turn for the worst. Calleigh begged Tim to let her stay at her mother's but he wouldn't have it. If she went, then he went and he didn't really want to leave the house in his mother's hands. So of course, this gave Grandma a chance to get to know the lovely child that duped John Hagen. Tim eyed the conversation carefully, though Ally was having a good time watching Spongebob Squarepants and was not listening to her grandmother. Tim thought the show was hilarious so he was cracking up, making his mother give him a dirty look.

"Tim, do you think you could watch this somewhere else?" she finally asked.

"No! I'm watching it too!" Ally exclaimed. "Daddy, leave it on."

"Of course. You can talk later Mom. You're going to be here for another two days at least. Let her have fun." Tim said. Elizabeth started to protest but nodded and wandered upstairs. "Hey, stay here alright."

Ally ignored him, already absorbed into the show again. Tim shrugged and took the same path his mother did. Monica poked her head around the corner and saw that neither of the blonde's parents were in the room.

"Hi Ally."

A garbled reply game from the seven-year-old.

"Do you think we could talk?"

"Spongebob's on."

"Oh. Well... I'm sure Spongebob wouldn't mind."

"Daddy's watching it. If its off when he comes back he'll get mad."

"Your daddy will understand."

Tim was a bit preoccupied upstairs anyway. (Get your minds out of the gutter. Lol)


	7. chapter seven

1"So Ally..." Monica smiled.

"I said I'm watching my show." she said, a haughty tone in her young voice. Monica glared down at her lap. Ally had obviously inherited her mother's attitude.

"Ally, what would you think if your parents decided to take a vacation from one another?"

"Daddy wouldn't do that to Mommy because he loves her." she said, a smirk plainly written across her face. She turned, her blonde ponytail swinging, and smiled at Monica. "I may be seven but I'm not stupid."

Upstairs, Tim was speaking with his mother.

"I don't understand why you don't like her." he said, leaning against the closed door. "She's a wonderful person Mom."

"She got your daughter kidnapped!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No. Hagen was a psychopath that was obsessed with Calleigh and would stop at nothing to have her and rip us apart, much like you're doing."

"I only want what's best for you Timmy."

"Then realize that Calleigh is and I'm not going to stop loving her just because you refuse to like her."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO HER?"

Tim and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks and walked downstairs. Calleigh and Monica were head to head and Ally was still sitting on the couch, laughing at the right parts of Spongebob.

"I have had enough!" Calleigh spat, swerving to look at Tim. He jumped slightly but listened. "She is telling Ally that we're getting divorced and that she will be taking my place!"

"What?"

"I want them out of here! I don't care if she is your mother. They are driving me up the wall!"

"Alright, calm down." Tim started, grabbing Calleigh by the waist. She struggled in his grasp, trying to scratch Monica's eyes out. "She's right. You guys do need to leave."

"I understand." Elizabeth said, giving Monica glare. Calleigh stared at her mother-in-law in shock. She gave her a slight smile and grabbed Monica. "Come on. Get your bags."

Tim loosened his hold on Calleigh and she leaned back against him. Ally was still laughing hysterically, unaware of what just had happened.

S/C

"What do you got?" Tim asked, nodding at Eric.

"Female, 36."

"Name?"

"Haven't found any ID on her yet."

"Oh. Hey Alexx."

"We're going to need Calleigh." she smiled. "Poor girl was shot five times and the murderer left the gun behind."

"Some people are stupid." Tim said, looking around. His eyes landed on the victim and they widened.

"What's wrong?" Alexx asked.

"Eric you don't need any ID."

"Why?"

"I know who she is. This is Monica Kensington."

"Wait, ex-girlfriend Monica?"

"Yeah."

"You want to leave? H will be here soon." Eric said. Tim shook his head. "I'm fine."

S/C

Tim worked on the Trace he had found in the hotel room but couldn't get the picture of Monica lying in a pool of her own blood out of his head. It didn't help matters when the door swung open and everyone's favorite IAB agent waltzed in.

"Stetler... what can I do for you this lovely day?"

"How's the case going?" Rick asked.

"Pretty good."

"You doing okay?"

"Word travels fast huh?" Tim muttered, starting one of the machines. Rick smirked. "Really what was the point of your visit? You usually don't care about the CSIs' well being."

"Ouch. I want you to explain how your fingerprints got on the murder weapon Delko dusted."

"You're joking right?"


	8. chapter eight

1Horatio sat behind his desk; Eric, Calleigh, and Tim sat on the couch that lined the wall and Rick stood in the center of the room, a folder in his hand.

"I don't really see any reason for Duquesne to be here."

"Well I am part of the investigation and Horatio called all of us in here." Calleigh said. Rick gave her a terse smile.

"Delko dusted the gun for fingerprints and Speedle's came up when he ran the prints through the system." he said, turning back to Horatio. "Speedle refused to tell me what was going on so that's why I called you Horatio. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Before Horatio could speak, there was a knock on the door and a lab tech poked her head in.

"Calleigh these were done and you said to get them to you ASAP." she said. Calleigh nodded and grabbed the folder from her.

"Thanks Casey." she smiled, closing the door again. Calleigh opened the folder and quickly scanned it.

"Something you'd like to share?" Rick asked. Calleigh gave Tim an apologetic look and looked at Horatio.

"The bullets that Alexx pulled out of the victim matched Tim's."

"This isn't looking so good." Rick smirked.

"I didn't do it!" Tim exclaimed. "Horatio you gotta believe me!"

"I wasn't done." Calleigh said. "The gun's serial... which I ran through IBIS matches a serial to Tim's spare gun."

"I don't even use my spare gun."

"Alright." Horatio started. "Delko, did you find any other prints in the room?"

"No."

"Horatio, I realize you don't like where this is going but your CSI has committed murder. All evidence is pointing at him. His fingerprints, his gun..." Rick started. Tim started to stand up. "But you can't pull him out of this one."

"Speed sit down." Horatio ordered. Tim obeyed and glared at Rick. "Where do you keep your spare gun?"

"In the gun safe, in my garage." he replied.

"Who else has access to it?"

"Calleigh."

Rick smiled.

"From what I've heard Monica Kensington is your ex-fiancee. I've asked around. She and your mother were in town."

Tim looked at Eric, who refused to look at him.

"Everyone saw you and Monica kissing in the lobby." Rick went on. "Calleigh saw it as well. My source also said that the three of you got into a big fight and Calleigh told her to leave. Her flight was delayed and she stayed at The Hilton."

"Well there you go. I had no idea where she was staying." Tim said. Eric finally spoke up.

"Alexx said the time of death was around eleven last night."

"I don't think I should need to ask but where were you last night?" Rick asked.

"You just love this don't you?" Tim snapped.

"Speed, answer the question." Horatio said quietly.

"I was at home."

"Doing what?"

"Watching a movie."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Yeah. My seven year old daughter and you're not bringing her in for questioning."

"Got something to hide?"

"She's under age. I'm not giving you permission to question her because I'm not letting you rip her to pieces. Besides she asleep half way through it."

"I was there too." Calleigh said. "I wasn't watching the movie, I was upstairs but I did come down and they were both there."

"What time was this?" Rick asked.

"Around 11:30."

"What was he doing for a half hour? He could've gone to the hotel, shot Monica, and then quickly went home."

"Speed is there anyway that someone else can get into the gun safe?" Horatio asked, seeing how tense Calleigh and Tim were getting.

"Only Calleigh and I can get in."

"Did you leave it unlocked?" Rick asked.

"We have two kids. Do you think we leave the gun safe unlocked?" Tim retorted.

"So either it was you, which I'm going on, or Calleigh is framing you."

"And why the hell would I do that?" she asked.

"You saw the two of them together. I've got about six witnesses saying that you went berserk on the two of them. We call that motive."

"That is none of your business."

"Oh but it is." Rick smiled. "Its everyone's business now. Its part of the case."

"It is not!"

"That's what's going into the case file. You two are under suspension."

"Hold on!" Horatio yelled, standing up. "You can't pull Calleigh under suspension."

"Who says?"

"Says the evidence. There is no evidence saying that she was in that hotel room."

"Fine. But Speedle is on suspension." Rick said. "Give me your badge and your gun."

Tim tossed them at him and walked out of the office. Eric quickly followed but Calleigh refused to leave. She wanted to see what Horatio was going to say. He knew she wouldn't leave so he started talking.

"Rick, you and I both know Speed didn't do this."

"Horatio, his fingerprints were on the murder weapon, which is his spare gun, and the bullets from that gun were found in the body. When are you going to let it go?"

"I'm not. I'm going to prove to you that he's innocent."

'Yay H!' Calleigh cheered silently.

"Then good luck trying to find something that says so." Rick said, walking out. Calleigh looked at Horatio.

"Now what?"

"Well, you make sure Tim doesn't do anything stupid. I have to pull you off the case as well."

"Horatio..."

"Calleigh, listen to me. You cannot work the case. The DA won't have it. You're his wife and they'll say you're contaminating evidence."

"They'll say the same about you."

"I know but I don't want you two in anymore trouble than you already are. I'm going to get Delko and go over to your house."

"Just find out who did this Horatio."

"I will."


	9. chapter nine

1"Alright. Where do you want to start?" Eric asked.

"Dust the gun safe for prints. I know that Tim and Calleigh's prints will definitely be on there but I want you to dust it from top to bottom. Tag every print you get. I don't care if it is a partial or a smudge or a full print. Be thorough Delko." Horatio replied. "I'll go through the house."

"Got it." he nodded, heading towards the garage. Horatio stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes then pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good for someone who's a suspect in a murder investigation."

"We'll get it cleared up."

"You think I'm innocent?"

"Of course I do. Listen, I need to know what you wore last night. I'm at your house right now."

"Jeans and a white t-shirt. If Calleigh didn't pick up around the house they should be on the left side of my bed."

"Alright. Hang in there."

"I will. H?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

S/C

"Okay... so I ran all those prints through AFIS and they all came out Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquesne." Joseph said, looking back at Horatio. "You still uh..."

"Think he's innocent? Very much so."

Joseph gave him a look.

"Come on Lieutenant."

"Joseph how long have you known Tim?"

"A very long time."

"Do you think he'd kill an innocent woman?"

"No but you never know."

"Don't spread this around." Horatio ordered.

"Right. Hey, I'm always here if you get anymore prints." Joseph said. Horatio smiled slightly and walked out of the fingerprint lab as his cell phone rang.

"Horatio."

"Its Eric. I'm at the hotel room. I went through everything with a fine tooth comb. There is nothing."

"Okay. Do they have a security camera on that floor?"

"Yeah. One is pointing directly at the door of the room."

"Good. Get the tape and the tape from the elevator and meet me in the A/V lab."

S/C

"Okay... Alexx said TOD was 11. I want to see everyone from 10:30 to 11:30." Horatio said. Tyler nodded and fast forward the tape. "Okay. Pause it."

"That doesn't help much." Eric said. "He's got a baseball cap on. A Yankee one too. That narrows it down to about everyone that's a Yankees fan, including Speed."

"Tyler do we ever see his face?"

They watched for another fifteen minutes but the killer hid his identity well.

"No one is this good."

"Unless you're a CSI and know how to hide evidence." Tyler commented. Horatio and Eric looked at him and he seemed to shrink between the two of them. "Or he could be a pro."

"A pro... Eric check all of Tim's cases and see who's been paroled recently."

"If you were going to get revenge on Speed wouldn't you go after Calleigh?" he asked.

"He saw Speed with Monica so he may think Monica is his wife." Horatio replied. "Just do it Eric."

"Right... I'll get on it right now." he said quickly, walking out of the room.

"And you..."

Tyler looked up at Horatio.

"Horatio... I uh... didn't mean it like that."

"Watch what you say about this case. The walls have ears."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning IAB is watching every move we make and will use anything we say against us in court. We're trying to prove Speed is innocent, not help make a case against him." Horatio replied. Tyler nodded.

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again." Horatio walked out and went to find Ryan. "Hey."

Ryan Wolfe looked up. He had been working with the team for a few years now after he got sick of patrol. He smiled, seeing his boss and went back to writing something down.

"Hi."

"How's it coming with the clothes?"

"How does it look like its coming?" Ryan asked. Horatio looked.

"No GSR."

"Exactly." Ryan said smugly. Tim had taken him under his wing when he joined CSI and the two had become good friends. He would do everything to prove Rick Stetler wrong. "Well um... unless he lied."

"The clothes were right where he said they'd be. Do me a favor and get Stetler on the phone. Tell him to meet me in my office."

"Okay."


	10. chapter ten

1"Rick... just the person I wanted to see." Horatio smiled, looking down at a few folders.

"What's up Horatio?"

"You can hand Speed back his badge and gun." he replied. "He's innocent."

"And how is that?"

"There was no GSR on his clothes."

"That's it?" Rick smirked, a laugh in his voice. "There's no GSR so he's innocent."

"Yes. I need to look for the man that did kill this woman."

"Well you look at him everyday. Speedle's not allowed back on duty."

Horatio stared at him.

"He could've changed his clothes Horatio."

"They were right where he told me they would be."

"He's a suspect! He'll lie to you if he has to."

"My CSI would not lie to me, nor would my best friend."

"Maybe you should take yourself off the case. Its hitting a little close to home and even you can't prevent it." Rick said. "Or I'll suspend you as well. Anyone, I don't care if he's the president, is going to lie to stay out of jail."

"Why would he want to kill this woman? He wouldn't want to give up everything he's worked for just for the pleasure of killing his ex-girlfriend." Horatio said. Rick laughed incredulously.

"You're the CSI. You explain it to me. You've seen the people we bring in here. They look like well bred citizens not monsters but we know better."

The two started walking away from Horatio's office and down into the lobby.

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio's head snapped up when he heard his name and he walked over to a man around his subordinates' ages.

"How can I help you?" he asked. "Oh... I'm Horatio Caine."

"Lieutenant..." the man said, extending his hand. "I'm David Kensington. We spoke on the phone."

"Ah... yes Mr. Kensington. I'm very sorry about your wife." Horatio said. "This is my co-worker Rick Stetler."

"Nice to meet you." David said, shaking hands with Rick. "Have you found who did this to my wife?"

"Yes we have." Rick nodded. "He is being investigated right as we speak."

"Actually Mr. Stetler is quite wrong." Horatio said. "We have a suspect but no substantial evidence to hold him."

"Lieutenant Caine, you jest. The evidence will hold up in court and put the murderer behind bars."

"There is evidence that has been overlooked." Horatio murmured, his hands on his hips. "Mr. Kensington, if you'd be so kind to follow me I'll show you to the morgue."

"This is one trip I don't want to make." he muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I don't care what evidence says what. I just want you to find the person who did this."

"I promise you I will do that."

S/C

Calleigh stood in Jason's doorway, watching Tim get their son to sleep. Jason nuzzled his forehead against Tim's neck and sucked sleepily on his pacifier. Calleigh smiled, watching the two of them, the most important guys in her life. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ally, her little angel, sleeping peacefully in her bed, her arm wrapped tightly around the teddy bear, Mr. Bear, Tim had given her a long time ago. It was clearly worn out but Ally refused to get rid of it. Calleigh turned her attention back to Tim and Jason and saw her son had finally fallen asleep and Tim was leaning over the crib, gently placing him down. Tim stood there for a few seconds and then finally turned and walked towards Calleigh.

"You alright?" she asked quietly. Tim shrugged and held her hand in his, pulling her towards their bedroom. "Tim..."

He ignored her question for a while as he walked into the adjoining bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly. Calleigh grabbed a tank top and a pair of Tim's boxers out of the dresser, knowing he'd being whining in the morning why she had to wear his boxers. She quickly crawled under the blanket and waited for Tim to come out. The thin line of light under the door disappeared and Tim opened the door and got in bed, resting his head against Calleigh's shoulder. His arm snaked around her waist and he held her tightly against him.

"I didn't do it Calleigh."

"I know." she murmured, her hand running through his dark hair. "I know Tim."

He lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her softly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Calleigh smiled as Tim's head went back onto her shoulder. "Horatio's going to figure this all out."

"I sure as Hell hope so." he muttered.


	11. chapter eleven

1Horatio rubbed his tired eyes and peeked through his fingers when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Hey Valera. What's up?"

"Eric went over the gun again and he found skin cells. We ran them through DNA and they didn't match Speed's DNA." she replied.

"Thank you very much Valera. Just put it into a report for me." Horatio yawned. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You and Eric have been working for hours on end and I did put it into a report already." she smiled.

"Sorry if I've been keeping him from you."

"Are you kidding? I could use a few days away from him." Valera joked. "Just find out who did this Horatio."

"I will."

S/C

Tim laid on his side, watching Calleigh sleep peacefully. He wondered how much longer he had to enjoy her presence around him. Calleigh swore Horatio would find out who murdered Monica but everything was pointing to Tim and it scared him. Who hated him so badly that they wanted to frame him? His mother? No... she finally understood. Calleigh? Tim mentally smacked himself for even thinking it for a second. Who had access to his house where they could get his spare gun?

"Daddy?"

Tim glanced over his shoulder and saw Ally peeking around the doorway. He sat up and Calleigh rolled over, not having anything to cuddle up next to anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry." Ally grinned. Tim laughed and walked to the doorway.

"I guess we should do something about that then huh?"

"Please?"

"Come on." Tim threw Ally over his shoulder and carried her downstairs. He set her down in a chair at the table and opened the refrigerator. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Pancakes."

Tim's smile faded.

"How about Pop Tarts?" he reasoned. Ally shook her head.

"Pancakes."

Tim sighed. He really didn't want his daughter to get food poisoned from his cooking.

"How hungry are you?"

"Hungry."

"Can you wait till Mommy gets up?"

"I'm hungry though!" Ally exclaimed. Tim nodded.

"Alright... how about cereal?"

"Why can't I have pancakes?"

"Because I don't know how to cook. Sorry."

"How do you not know how to cook?" Ally questioned, her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. Tim snorted at the 'Horatio' look she had donned.

"You think you can do better?"

"Yeah."

"Alright you try it then."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "Get everything you need."

His daughter's height restricted her from getting very far. Standing on her tippy toes, Ally reached for the cabinet where the bowls were. Tim bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as she struggled to reach the cabinet and she wasn't even close.

"Havin' problems Shorty?" Calleigh's drawl came from the doorway.

"No." came Ally's stubborn reply. Calleigh stepped over to her daughter and opened the cabinet.

"What do you need?"

"A bowl."

Calleigh scowled when she saw the bowls were on the top shelf. Tim now hid his laughter in a cough as he watched his girls struggled with their shortness.

"I'm glad you find it so funny Mr. Speedle." Calleigh smirked. "Can you get us a bowl?"

Tim easily grabbed a bowl from the shelf and placed it on the counter.

"Or can you not reach that either?" he teased, kissing Calleigh's cheek.

"I hate being short." Ally grumbled.

"Me too honey." Calleigh sympathized.

"Well that's okay." Tim grinned. "I like short women."

"Oh? And I like scruffy guys."

"And I like pancakes!" Ally exclaimed. Tim and Calleigh looked at each other and laughed. "And I'm hungry!"

"I'll make you your pancakes since Daddy can't cook." Calleigh said, pushing past Tim to get to the refrigerator.

"I can cook. Its just... very limited." he defended. "And its not fair that you two gang up on me."

"I didn't say anything." Ally smiled.

"You know she's going to take your side." Calleigh said. "But once you leave she'll take my side. Its been like this for a while."

"No wonder why I wasn't getting any attention." Tim said dramatically. "I'll get Jason."

"He's still sleeping!"

"No he's not. I walked by and he was playing with that thing Eric gave him."

"Then why was he sleeping when I walked by?"

"He was trying to fool you." Tim winked at Ally and she giggled.

"Oh yes a three month old baby was trying to fool me." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "You wake him up Tim Speedle you will take care of him and he's going to be grumpy."

"That's okay." he said. "I should spend some time with him."

He glanced up and caught Calleigh's eye. All teasing was aside now and she sighed.

"Go. But I'm serious Tim, if he's antsy you're taking care of him."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Calleigh stared at his retreating back for a second and then shook her head when Ally called out to her.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"What about my pancakes?"

S/C

"There has to be more!" Horatio yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Horatio, we're all upset about this." Eric started. "If there isn't anymore then there isn't."

"He's right Horatio." Valera mumbled. Ryan nodded.

"Listen to all of you!" Horatio exclaimed, staring shocked at his team. "How many times has Speed been there for you?"

The three glanced at each other.

"A lot." Eric muttered.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. Valera nodded.

"Did he give up on you?" Horatio asked.

"No." the three chorused.

"Well there is no way in hell we're giving up on him."


	12. chapter twelve

1Tim stopped laughing at Ally when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Calleigh said. She glanced out the window first, hoping it wasn't the news. It was instead... a teenaged girl. Calleigh frowned but opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um... I'm looking for Tim Speedle." she said.

"Babe..." Tim trailed off when he got to the door. Calleigh glanced between the two and looked at Tim for an explanation. "I'll be right in."

Calleigh scowled but walked back into the house. Tim quietly shut the door behind him and glared at Calleigh when he saw her in the window.

"Let's take a walk." Tim and the teenager started to walk away from the house. "What are you doing here Casey?"

"David brought me with him." she replied. "He has to get Mom."

"Oh."

"Look, Dad I..."

"Casey, what have you heard?"

"Grandma says that they think you did it." she said.

"I didn't." Tim said. "How are you holding up?"

"We weren't really close so, I know this sounds mean, but I'm not really affected at all." Casey replied. "I'll be starting college in a few months so I'll leave it all behind."

"Did you get accepted anywhere?"

"Columbia. Harvard. Princeton. Texas A&M. NYU. UNLV. Miami..."

"Wide variety. Have you decided where you're going?" Tim asked.

"Not yet." Casey mumbled. "She's pretty."

"Calleigh?"

"That her name?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded.

"Don't think she likes me." Casey smirked. They stopped for a second so she could pull her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Calleigh doesn't hate anyone." Tim said.

"Who was the little girl poking out from behind your legs?"

"Alexandra, your sister."

"Dad, do you um... David is really distraught over Mom and I... well I don't want to be around him. When something goes wrong he gets really drunk and... well can I stay with you until its time to go back to Syracuse?" Casey asked.

"Yeah of course. Come on. We got to go back." Tim wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they started walking back towards the house. Tim silently opened the door and pushed Casey into the house.

"Oh you're back." Calleigh walked out of the kitchen, Jason in her arms.

"We need to talk." Tim said. "Ally!"

"What Daddy?"

"Can you come here?"

The tiny blonde hopped out into the living room and smiled when she saw Casey.

"Hi! I'm Ally!" she waved. Casey laughed lightly.

"I'm Casey."

Tim smiled at the exchange between the two. Calleigh seemed confused.

"Can you two sit here for a few minutes?" Tim asked. Casey nodded. Tim grabbed Calleigh's hand and dragged her upstairs, closing their bedroom door behind him.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Speedle." Calleigh said. She set Jason down in a bassinet in the corner and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know. Remember how I told you I proposed to Monica when I was 20?"

"Mhmm."

"I didn't tell you the reason why." Tim muttered.

"Well you better tell me because I want to know who that girl sitting downstairs with our daughter is." Calleigh said.

"You better sit down."

"Why?"

"Okay. When I dated Monica we um... I um... I got her pregnant. My mother thought it was a total disgrace for her to have a kid out of wedlock and forced me to propose marriage to her." Tim said.

"You got her pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well how did I get you pregnant?" Tim smirked. Calleigh wasn't amused. "Honey..."

"Why did you never tell me this tiny little detail?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Oh yes you having a daughter is not important!" Calleigh yelled. Tim jumped. Jason began to cry. Calleigh picked him up and murmured soothing words in his ear. "I'm not done with you."

"Calleigh..."

"I don't want to hear it." she snapped. "Oh honey Mommy's sorry."

"I'm sorry." Tim mumbled.

"Shut up Speedle!"

"No. Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I never expected to see Monica again. I accepted the fact that I was a father and I did what I had to do. Its not like I abandoned her or anything."

"That's not it Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I don't care if you never expected to see Monica again. You should've told me!"

"Yeah and what would you have said?" he challenged. Calleigh drew herself up to her full height but Tim still towered over her.

"I... I would not have cared! She lives all the way up in god damn New York! It wouldn't have made a difference I wouldn't have cared if she lived down here in Miami. It's the fact that you kept this from me!"

"Look its not a big deal!" Tim yelled.

"Yes it is! What else are you keeping from me?" Calleigh screamed.

"Nothing!"

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Well then that's your problem. Look I said I was sorry. It doesn't matter. She's going to college in a few months and won't want anything to do with us. But... she asked to stay here for a few days."

"Sure." Calleigh nodded. "Let her stay."

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Tim asked.

"What happened to we weren't going to have any secrets? This qualifies as a secret and is a big one Tim!"


	13. chapter thirteen

1Horatio was going over everything again. He wanted to prove that Tim was innocent and he would.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Horatio looked up and saw Calleigh.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know. I needed to talk to someone."

Horatio nodded and Calleigh sat down in front of his desk.

"You seem upset." he observed.

"I got in a fight with Tim." Calleigh murmured.

"That wise?"

"Horatio, what I'm going to tell you cannot leave this room and I'm serious. You are the only one I trust."

"Why not tell Alexx?" he asked.

"Because even though she's my best friend you're the one I've looked up to for the past fourteen years. You've been more of a father to me than my own ever was and I know that you'll support me." Calleigh replied. "This morning this girl showed up on our front porch. She... it... her name is Casey Kensington."

"Monica's daughter?"

"And Tim's. Horatio I got so mad at him. I can't understand why he'd keep something like this away from me."

"Maybe he was afraid of what you'd say." he suggested.

"He knows that anything he's done doesn't matter to me. Horatio you know how he is. He's such a private person but I'm his wife!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I deserve to know the truth about him. Lately I don't know what's gotten into him. But Horatio I'm getting fed up with it."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"If we did why would I be here? We tried to talk but we started yelling at each other."

Horatio nodded.

"Right. How old is she?" he asked.

"Seventeen." Calleigh replied. "I've ignored him all day and I don't even know what to say to him right now."

"Is it the fact he has a daughter or the fact he didn't tell you?"

"Look, everyone has a past. Casey is just part of that past. It's the fact he didn't tell me." Calleigh said. "I don't even care. She's in college almost and I can't change the past but I feel betrayed! It was me and him and we loved each other so much and we still do and I will not stop until the day I die. Then Ally came along and Tim became a family man and it was wonderful. Now we have Jason and everything is perfect. Then today Casey shows up and I can't help but wonder if he's been in contact with them over the years... if he loves her... if he loves her more than Ally and Jason... if he still loves Monica... if now I'm suddenly going to be pushed to the side..."

"Calleigh, I don't think that's it at all." Horatio said. "You need to go home and talk to him."

"Horatio!"

"Valera... what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hi Calleigh. You know that Alexx won't release Monica's body right?"

"Yeah that was yesterday."

"She wasn't releasing it yet because she found traces of skin under her nails and we've been so backed up that the results took a while. I just got them back now. Its female."

"So Tim is immediately off the hook." Calleigh said.

S/C------

"Its quiet." Calleigh said, announcing her presence.

"Casey went to meet a friend that goes to the University of Miami." Tim replied shortly. "Ally just went to bed and Jason is awake but is up in his crib."

"Oh. I'm going upstairs."

"Later."

Calleigh stared at him for a second but headed for the stairs. She went straight to bed, her back facing the door. Tim came up about an hour later and laid down, his back facing Calleigh's. He glared at the closed door for a few minutes before he heard it. It was nothing bad, well to Tim it was because it was one of the things he promised Calleigh he'd never do. Make her cry. For a second Tim tried to ignore her but he finally rolled over and wrapped an arm around her.

"Honey I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he mumbled, kissing her shoulder. "Calleigh, come on."

"I j-just ha-hate it w-when you keep things from m-me." she cried. Tim sighed against her and rubbed her arm.

"I know and I'm sorry Calleigh, I'm so, so sorry. This is the only thing I swear and I'm not gonna do it again. Okay? I promise."

Calleigh wiped her eyes and rolled over onto her other side.

"I know and I'm sorry I was being so horrible today but I... all these thoughts plagued me and I kept wondering if... if all this stuff..."

"What stuff?"

"I was thinking that maybe that you loved Casey more than Ally and Jason and you'd sneak off to see her and be with Monica."

"Honey, no." Tim said. "Cal listen to me. I never loved Monica, not for a second. I thought I did but I didn't. You're the only one that I could ever be with but of course there were girlfriends before you. I know I hurt you and I feel so terrible about it. Biologically Casey is my daughter but... I've never been there for her. She doesn't think of me as her father. Yeah she may call me Dad but I know she doesn't care about me. I know this sounds horrible but... I mean I care for her but she and Monica are my past. You and Ally and Jason... you're my everything."

"Really?"

"Do you even need to ask? Baby come on. Just forgive me."

"I do. I know I wasn't being fair before."

"No. You have every right to be pissed about this. She's going to be gone in a few days and then we'll be back to our usual life." Tim promised. He leaned over and kissed Calleigh. She wrapped her arms around him and soon he was on top of her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Calleigh mumbled and brought her lips to his once more.

S/C------

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Alexx asked.

"Till I figure this out." Horatio replied. "I need to find whoever this DNA belongs to. Its a match on the skin cells on the gun but I have no ID."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll figure it out. Good night Horatio."

"'Night Alexx." he mumbled as she walked out. Horatio sighed and looked back down at the DNA results. He'd figure it out in the morning.


	14. chapter fourteen

1Tim let out a groan when he felt Calleigh slip out of his grasp.

"Where ya going?"

"I need to drop Ally off at school." Calleigh replied, going through the closet. Tim groaned again his eyes met the bright sunlight.

"What time is it?"

"8:00."

"Come back to bed."

"I can't. I need to get her off to school. Afterwards I have to take Jason to his doctor's appointment."

"You want me to go?" Tim asked.

"No. We'll be fine." Calleigh replied. She quickly picked out clothes, got dressed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that but I'm fine."

"Okay." Calleigh leaned down and kissed Tim quickly. "You staying in bed?"

"Might as well. Got nothing else to do." he grumbled. Calleigh gave a small smile.

"Right. I'll see you later." she kissed him again and then wandered off, out into the hallway. Tim laid in bed for a while and then when he heard the door slam shut, he went downstairs.

"Hi." Casey smiled.

"Morning. I didn't expect for you to be up so soon." Tim said. Casey shrugged.

"I'm always up early."

"Good for you. I can never get up in the morning."

"Calleigh just left."

"Yeah I know."

"She took the kids."

"I know." Tim stared at her. What was she getting at?

"Well I'm going upstairs." Casey said, standing up. "See you later."

Tim nodded, yawning in the process. He walked over to the coffee machine and started it.

S/C-----

Horatio suddenly woke up and had an epiphany. He was still in his office and in the same clothes from yesterday but he didn't care. Quickly, he ran out of his office and down into DNA.

"Valera!"

She let out a yelp and toppled over.

"Horatio!" Valera quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Valera I need Speed's DNA that's on file." Horatio said, a smile on his face. She nodded and quickly typed away on her computer. A few minutes later a results sheet printed out and Horatio thanked the lab tech and walked back to his office. He compared the two results and again, ran out of his office, this time to the Hummer.

S/C-----

Tim was staring out the window, waiting for the coffee machine to start working. He made a mental note to remind Calleigh they needed a new one. A noise behind him made Tim turn around and his eyes widened when he saw Casey, who looked furious.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have left! This wasn't the way things were supposed to be! It was supposed to be you, me, and Mom. No Calleigh, no bratty little Ally, or that annoying Jason." Casey said, her hands behind her back. "She went along with it for a while but then she decided not to."

"What are you talking about Casey?" Tim asked.

S/C-----

"Dammit!" Horatio hissed, re-dialing Tim's number. Why wasn't he picking up the phone?

S/C------

"Don't answer it!" Casey ordered. "God! Why can't she just leave you alone?"

Tim was now pressed up against the counter, wondering what was going on.

"Why can't she get that she's not supposed to be apart of everything?"

The answering machine went off again.

"Hey you've reached Tim and Calleigh. And Ally and Jason! We're not here right now so leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Speed, its H. Pick up the phone. I know you're there."

"Who's H?" Casey demanded.

"My boss. Casey, let me answer it." Tim really believed he was a wuss now. Here he was, a grown 38 year old man but he was taking orders from his 17 year old daughter, who he knew nothing about and was beginning to freak him out.

"No!"

"Speed, listen to me. I found out who did it. Just pick up the phone. Look I'm coming over."

The phone went dead and Casey let out a scream of frustration.

"They have to make it so hard!" she muttered and disappeared from the room.

S/C------

Horatio growled in annoyance as he got stopped at another red light. Luckily he was only about a block from Tim and Calleigh's house. Finally he pulled up into their driveway and hopped out of the Hummer. Horatio ran to the front door and banged on it, loudly.

"Speed!"

"What is he doing here?" Casey asked.

"He said he knows who killed your mom." Tim replied.

"He has to tell you in person?"

Horatio tried the doorknob but found it to be locked. He swerved around when he heard a door slam.

"Calleigh!"

"Horatio, hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, grabbing Jason out of the back seat.

"Get that door open now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just get it open!" Horatio snapped. Calleigh nodded and handed him Jason for a second. She got her keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door and went to push it open but it was stuck. "What?"

"It won't open." Calleigh said. "Tim! Honey open the door!"

Jason squealed with joy as he tried to get Horatio's sunglasses off his face.

"Great. The whole family is here." Casey said sarcastically. "They won't be able to get in."

"Really?" Tim asked.

"I blocked the door and I swear if you go and try and open it," Casey finally moved her hands in front of her. Tim felt his jaw drop slightly when he saw she was holding Calleigh's police issued 9mm.

"Why won't the door open?" Horatio demanded. Calleigh shrugged and pushed into the door with her body.

"I don't know." she admitted. "Hold on."

She pulled out her cell phone and called the house phone.

"He won't pick the phone up." Horatio said. Calleigh waved her hand at him and sighed.

"Baby, come on its me. Can you please open the door? I have no idea what you're doing in there but I need to get my checkbook and I can't miss Jason's appointment."

"Oh isn't that sweet." Casey cooed. Calleigh sighed and snapped her phone shut.

"Forget this. I'll go in through the garage." she muttered and walked back over to her SUV. She hit the button on her visor and the garage door opened. Calleigh went to walk in but Horatio handed her Jason and pulled out his gun. "Oh-kay. What the hell is going on in there?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Stay here." he replied.

"Like hell I will. That's my husband in there!" Calleigh exclaimed. Horatio ignored her however and walked silently through the garage to the door.

Tim stared at Casey, who had a gleam in her eyes.

"Put it down Casey."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a five-year-old." she snapped. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair. Come on. We'll talk this over."

"No. Damage has been done." Casey shook her head. Tim saw the door swing open slightly behind Casey and he stepped forward. "No! Stay there."

"Casey, put the gun down."

"No! You hurt us. Gotta pay for what you did." she pulled the trigger.


	15. chapter fifteen

1"Casey, put it down." Horatio ordered. She stared at the gun, then Tim, who had dropped to the floor, and then to the hole in the cabinet. "Come on, put it down."

Tim moved to the front of the house and pushed the side table away from the door. Calleigh finally got in and glared at him.

"I want an explanation." she said. Tim took Jason from her and kissed his forehead.

"You'll get one." he promised and kissed her gently.

S/C------

"So she did this?" Calleigh asked. Tim nodded, watching Casey through the glass. She was curled up in her chair, waiting for Horatio to come in. "Baby, you okay?"

"She tried to kill me." he murmured, licking his lips.

Horatio entered the interrogation room and sat down across from the teenager.

"I want the whole story." he said.

"It started a few weeks ago. Mom said she was going to Miami and gave me an address. I could reach her there." Casey started. "When my grandmother left I knew where they were going so I secretly I got on a plane and came down here. I stayed at a hotel, used up some of my college money to pay for it all. One night I stopped by the address Mom gave me and I saw Tim exit the house with Calleigh and the kids. So I went in through the garage. I talked with my mom. I said we should do something to scare him a bit. God... I went through that house and everything was not the way it should be. It was him. Him and those kids and that woman. They're not his family."

Tim slipped an arm around Calleigh and pulled her closer to him.

"My mom told me to leave, that they'd be home soon. So I went through the garage and stopped at the gun safe." Casey turned to the one way glass and laughed slightly. "Get a new password. 6-24-73 is too obvious. I grabbed the first gun I saw and slipped it into my coat. I waited. My mom called me and told me she was coming home but first she was staying at The Hilton. So I paid her a visit. I told her that how Tim was living was wrong. We should fix that. Get rid of at least one of them and he'd come crawling back to Syracuse. But then... I got an even better idea. Let him suffer some more. Make it seem like he did it and then he'd have to stay in jail forever, wondering why it was like this. Mom thought I was crazy but then I pulled the gun out. Those forensics shows do your brain wonders. Learn to hide evidence. We got into a fight, struggled a bit and then... it was an accident but I shot her."

"Once I can believe." Horatio said. "Five times, that's not an accident. That's overkill."

Casey's tears filled up with eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I knew how it'd look. 'Why is she dead?' 'Trying to frame my jackass of a father.'" she mumbled. "So I wiped up everything. But the framing idea still stuck out in my mind so I left the gun behind. That would be the only piece of evidence that would put him at the crime scene. Then I came back to the house yesterday and told him I came down with my stepfather but I didn't want to stay with him because he got violent when he was upset. He believed me. I found hope in that. Maybe somewhere, deep down he loved me and took pity on me. But that was his downfall."

Casey stopped for a second and wiped her eyes.

"When they all left this morning I decided that I'd get rid of him... make it look like a suicide or something."

"You do realize his wife is the leading ballistics expert in the country and would've just proven you wrong right?" Horatio asked. Casey shrugged.

"I didn't care. Doesn't matter now. You stopped me. But I wanted to frame him because he hurt me. He hurt my mom too. Bad people in this world need to pay for what they do."

Tripp walked in.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Monica Kensington."

Calleigh pulled Tim away from the glass.

"You okay?" she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he mumbled.

S/C-----

"Speedle."

"I didn't kill anyone Stetler." he muttered.

"I came to return your badge." he said, putting it on the table. "And your gun."

He placed that on the table as well.

"Thanks."

"Look sorry that I doubted you." Stetler said.

"Its okay. Apparently a lot of other people seem to think I'm capable of murder." Tim said. "I don't take it to heart."

"On my job, I learn anyone is capable of murder. See you around."

"Keep diggin' that hole deeper Rick." Tim advised. "See where it gets you."

"Keep firin' off your mouth Tim." he smirked. "See where that gets you."

S/C------

"Speed..."

"Horatio."

"New case?"

"Yeah." Tim muttered. He wrote something else down and looked up at Horatio. "What?"

"You okay?" he asked. Tim hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah."

"Speed, you didn't do anything wrong." Horatio said. "So stop burying yourself in work and try to pass yourself off for being okay."

"You know why I left Syracuse?" Tim asked.

"Your friend's death."

"Partially. I left because I... I was afraid of having responsibilities. Matt's death just threw me over the edge. If I had stayed none of this would have happened."

"Ah now listen to what you just said. None of this would have happened." Horatio smiled slightly. "Why don't you take a walk down the hall, third door on the right."

"I got work to do." Tim mumbled.

"That was an order not a suggestion. Come on." Horatio pulled him out of the chair and walked him towards the door. "Like you said if you stayed none of this would've happened. You can go and see if you made the right choice."

Tim sighed and stayed still. Horatio pushed him out the door and down the hall. The duo got a few odd looks and well you would've looked oddly at them too if you saw Tim trying to stop moving and Horatio forcefully shoving him out of the lab.

"Stop working so much." he added and gave Tim a final push into Ballistics. Horatio walked away and Tim glanced into the back of the large room towards the shooting range. Calleigh was standing there, an assortment of guns laid on the counter in front of her. Tim slowly walked towards the shooting range and leaned against the wall, watching his wife lose herself in her crazy obsession. After what seemed like ages, Calleigh turned around and jumped.

"Jesus!"

"Not quite." Tim smirked.

"You know, announce yourself next time." Calleigh said, trying to fight the smile off her face. Tim stared at her for a few seconds and realized what Horatio meant. If he'd stayed in Syracuse living the rich life with Monica and Casey then he wouldn't have Calleigh. If he didn't have Calleigh he wouldn't have Ally and Jason and the three of them were his whole life. He hadn't had a life before them and now, he couldn't picture it without them. "What? Do I got something on me?"

"No." Tim shook his head. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door.

"What? Tim we still got another five hours of work."

"Let's go spend some time with our kids."

"We..."

"Horatio won't care. Baby, come on."

"What is getting into you?" Calleigh asked, finally relenting.

"Nothing. I just... I'm gonna be a lot better to you guys." Tim replied.

"Honey you are already the best that you can be."

"No. I can be way better and I'm gonna from now on."

THE END... 


End file.
